


Embers

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gratuitous fire metaphors, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka get in some quick make outs before Tanaka's parents come home.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on my [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) where I'm currenlty taking prompts!

They don't have much time until Ryuu's parents get home, but they try to make the most of their little moment of privacy.

“Good thing I didn't put my futon away this morning,” Ryuu says, pulling Chikara down onto it, wrapping his arms around his neck possessively. The mischievous gleam in his boyfriend's eyes lights a fire in Chikara's chest and it's hungry for fuel. He leans down, capturing Ryuu's lips in a kiss that's a little rougher than intended, but Ryuu doesn't seem to mind. He growls, reciprocating the kiss just as passionately, stoking the flames. Chikara feels hot around the collar of his uniform, fumbling with his top button until Ryuu pushes his clumsy fingers away and opens it for him. Chikara has no chance to recover – not that he wants one – before Ryuu's lips travel to the newly exposed skin. He knows not to leave any evidence, but his lips are searing hot against Chikara's neck and collarbone. It's enough to elicit an undignified sound and Chikara can basically feel Ryuu's lips twist into a grin. Growling, he pulls Ryuu back up for another proper kiss, cupping Ryuu's face in his hands.

Chikara could get lost in this, let the fire burn them to ashes, but the sound of the front door opening is like a bucket of cold water. They both scramble to make their rumpled clothes look presentable again as Ryuu's parents announce their arrival at home.

“Welcome back!” Ryuu yells. “Chikara came over to help me study.”

“Okay. Does he want to stay for dinner?”

And Chikara stays and holds Ryuu's hands below the dinner table because there's a gentle nest of embers in his chest that can't be extinguished.

 


End file.
